Bitter Sweet Conflict
by ashzlen
Summary: ―Rin kesal terhadap Len karena suatu hal yang tak seharusnya dia kesalkan./Incest/Short-fic and ONESHOOT!/Mind to R&R, please?


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid**_ _ **©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine fic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Rin mendahului Len―kakak kembarnya―untuk membuka pintu. Len hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat Rin yang kelihatannya kesal. Rin masuk dengan terburu-buru, berniat mendahului Len kekamar. Len membuka sepatunya dengan santai dan menyusul Rin menuju kamar. Mereka satu kamar dan tidur diranjang tingkat.

Len membuka kenop pintu kamar. Dia mendapati Rin yang sedang duduk dikursi oranye meja belajar milik gadis itu yang dekat dengan jendela. Len ikut duduk dikursi kuning meja belajarnya yang terdapat disamping meja belajar Rin. Rin hanya melirik Len sekali, memutar bola matanya bosan dan akhirnya menghadap keluar jendela―berharap melihat pemandangan yang dapat mengusir kekesalan dihatinya.

Len tersenyum tipis dan menatap sosok perempuan berpita yang ada dihadapannya walau siperempuan tidak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun untuk menatap mata Len. Len membelai rambut honeyblonde Rin yang lembut dengan penuh pengertian.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya kau marah..." ujar Len lembut.

Len jarang memarahi Rin. Sangat jarang―mendekati tidak pernah. Len mengidap Sister Complex. Ia sangat menyayangi Rin melebihi apapun. Len adalah seorang lelaki idaman disekolahnya. Ya, Len sangat populer disekolahan. Diantara sekian banyak gadis cantik yang ada disekolahnya, mata Len hanya akan tertuju pada diri seorang Rin Kagamine.

"Hhh, tidak apa!" Rin mendesah.

Len menghela nafas. Len sudah tau sebabnya. Tentu saja, mereka kan kembar. Apa sih yang Len tidak tahu tentang Rin? Bahkan dengan sikapnya yang rumit ini. Hanya Len yang mengerti. Bahkan Mama dan Papa mereka kadang tidak mengerti dengan sikap-sikap Rin dan Len yang rumit.

"Tadi kau ditembak 5 cewek, kan?" seru Rin menopang dagu tanpa melirik sama sekali kearah Len.

Len terkekeh. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"5 cewek paling populer disekolahan, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Saat istirahat, kau pergi kekantin kan, bersama Mikuo? Disaat yang bersamaan, Hatsune Miku dari kelas 11-2, Sakine Meiko dari kelas 12-5, Megurine Luka dari kelas 12-1, Nakajima Gumi dari kelas 11-4, dan Kagahime Lenka dari kelas 10-2 menembakmu, betul?"

Len kembali terkekeh. "Kau menguntitku?"

"Tidak! Aku pergi ketoilet bersama IA! Lalu aku melihatmu dan yah, begitu!"

"Terus kenapa kau marah?"

Rin diam. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan menggebrak meja. Lalu berniat untuk pergi keluar kamar. Len menarik tangan Rin dengan sigap, menahan Rin agar tidak pergi. Len menatap saudarinya dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Aku menolak mereka."

Rin menoleh kearah Len dengan alis mengerut. Biar begitu, wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau dia masih marah.

"Kenapa? Wajah mereka cantik, dengan prestasi luar biasa, dan bentuk tubuh mereka juga terbilang bagus untuk jadian dengan cowok **POPULER** bertubuh ideal sepertimu." Rin menekankan kata-katanya terutama dibagian Populer.

Len terkekeh. Mengingat kalau Rin adalah seorang perempuan dengan dada yang tergolong datar untuk gadis kelas 11 pada umumnya. Tapi sungguh, Len tidak tertarik pada ke5 perempuan itu. Adik kembarnya justru lebih menarik untuk Len. Len tidak melepaskan tangan Rin. Dia menatap manik azure milik Rin dan tertawa.

"Terus, kau cemburu?"

"Haaa? Cemburu? Denganmu? Bah! Kau kan kakak kembarku! **TIDAK LEBIH**!"

Len tersenyum simpul. "Terus, kenapa kau marah?"

"Ck, bukan urusanmu! Lagian, kau aneh. Menolak gadis-gadis manis yang memintamu untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Memangnya harus, ya? Kalau aku lebih menyukai gadis yang ada didepanku, bagaimana?"

Wajah Rin memanas. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Walau begitu wajah malu-malunya masih terlihat cantik dimata Len. Rin memang bukan gadis yang populer. Tapi tidak sedikit juga laki-laki yang menyukainya.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka, kalau aku memilihmu."

Len melepaskan tangan Rin lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia memojokkan Rin kesudut kamar sambil melonggarkan dasi oranye belang-belang kuningnya―dasi seragam SMA Crypton. Rin mundur kebelakang hingga ia sampai pada dinding. Rin sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat sikap agresif dari kakak kembarnya.

CHU~

Rin membulatkan matanya ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan agak licin menyentuh bibirnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menyadari kalau wajah Len sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Satu yang terlintas dipikirannya,

 _Len menciumku...?_

* * *

 _ **Yo minna! \\(^o^)/**_

 _ **Mind to Review or Favorite?**_


End file.
